The Ridgeway
The Ridgeway is an area in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. It features an extremely long highway as well as several Crimson Lance facilities and blockades. Inhabitants *Crimson Lance *Motorhead (during and after completion of Little People, Big Experiments) Points of Interest North Roadblock The North Roadblock is a Crimson Lance bastion and checkpoint controlling passage on the Ridgeway. It is manned by various Crimson Lance troopers, including high concentrations of Lance Chemical Troopers. South Roadblock The South Roadblock is a Crimson Lance bastion and checkpoint controlling passage on the Ridgeway. It is manned by various Crimson Lance troopers, including high concentrations of Lance Pyros. This roadblock is located by following the main road. This Roadblock is placed on a large chain-linked suspended bridge. In the intro scene of the DLC, Athena can be seen in an Outrunner attempting to charge through a Crimson Lance roadblock on this bridge but ends up driving off the side. Hells Highway Outpost This area is found after the jumping the makeshift ramp passing the two towers with Gatling guns. At random moments a barricade made of Lance cargo containers can be found placed across the road from the start of the outpost to the end of the tunnel making vehicle access impossible. If the main quest which involves passing through the Ridgeway the reach Athena, the barricade will always be in place. A burning barricade can be found in the middle of the outpost next to the sign reading Hells Highway. This will be in place if the latter barricades are also in place. This forces Vault Hunters to proceed on a catwalk under the side of the highway. This road will also be littered with more Lance crates which can prove to be perfect cover when facing the Crimson Lance at the tunnel entrance. This area has a high concentration Lance Pyros and Shock troops, as well as a few Lance Medics. Weapon Crates The Ridgeway Chests Guide Notes *If Prison Break: Try Not to Get Shanked is active or has not yet been accepted, the blockade near the end of the road will be in place. If Athena is rescued, the blockade will be down and can be driven through. The blockade will only reappear should the currently active mission takes place in the Sunken Sea or one of the several locations within. *Even with all story and side missions complete, central road block can randomly reappear. *In-game map indicates Bounty Board at the last Catch-A-Ride station before exit to the Sunken Sea while in reality none can be found there. *The Ridgeway is by far the longest road that offers large amounts space and length for large uses of the Racer, as one can speed down this massive road with little chance of crashing. Caution must be taken on this road as it is heavily patrolled by the Crimson Lance with a large concentration of Lance Probes which could prove to be irritating when driving in a Racer. *The Ridgeway gets its name from being constructed through ridges of cut rock. uk:Пагорбна Дорога ru:The Ridgeway